


The Claw Machine From Hell

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't even know what to fucking tag, Just gonna tag nouns, Or his new alias - Peter Pot, Peter Pan - Freeform, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - Freeform, cause why not, claw machine, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Hook reach Sleepy Hollow and find their first fictional character abusing a stubborn claw machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claw Machine From Hell

"Crane! Crane!" Abbie called from halfway across the bar when she heard a loud banging coming from over by Ichabod. "That’s enough."

"This is trickery!" Ichabod stammered increduously, slapping his hand against the glass a couple more times. "This infernal machine had it! It had it! And then it drops it right before it is to get to the chute? Deceit!" Abbie just rolled her eyes as Ichabod continued to glare at the claw machine. 

"I told you that it was a waste of fifty cents," Abbie said. "Those toys are cheap anyways." Ichabod stared dismally at the plush bear inside while Abbie tried to lead him away. 

"Maybe I can help you out," a voice said from behind Ichabod as he gave up and began to walk away. He turned around curiously to see a woman with long blonde hair and her oddly attired friend beside her. "I’m strangely good at these things." 

"I don’t think that will be necessary, but thanks," Abbie smiled politely and tried to continue walking back to their bar stools, but Ichabod remained where he was standing. He did ever so want that adorable little bear. 

"I’ll pay," the woman raised an eyebrow. 

"That’s incredibly kind of you, miss, but why?" Ichabod asked her, unsure of her motives. He’d learned the hard way that genuinely nice people didn’t exist in this world.

"Because I need your help in return," she answered. "You’re Ichabod Crane, right?" Ichabod was incredulous. How did she know his name? According to modern databases, he didn’t even exist!

"…Whom would like to know?" he asked, drawing out his words and taking a few steps closer to the mysterious woman. 

"Just an entire town of fictional characters like yourself," her friend bedecked in black seemingly nautical attire spoke up. He dressed even more oddly than Ichabod.

"I’m sorry?" Ichabod glanced over his shoulder to find Abbie, who was back at the bar discussing something with the bartender. 

"My name is Emma Swan, and this is Killian Jones," she paused for a moment before continuing so the names could register with Ichabod. "Better known as Captain Hook." At this, Hook brought his hook out from behind his back and showed it off to Ichabod. Ichabod took a step back in surprise, and stared at them even more quizzically.

"What, like that Peter Pot fellow in those stories?" Ichabod asked with a scoff. He had remembered Abbie explaining a fictional place in which you never grew old where an eternally youthful boy romped about and caused mischief to a one-handed pirate.

“ _Pan,_ ” Hook corrected him snidely, “Just like you’re from that story with the _legless_ Horseman.” purposely saying it wrong just to tick off Ichabod. 

“ _Headless,_ ” Ichabod said in annoyance, before he registered what Hook had really said. “How do you know of the Headless Horseman?” Emma grabbed a book out of her bag and handed it to him; _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_. Ichabod immediately began to rifle through the pages, and with each new page his eyes got bigger. “Lieutenant!” Abbie ended her conversation at his call and sauntered back over. He really had to give up on that bear. 

"Just give us five minutes to explain," Emma pleaded. "I think you’ll find what we have to say interesting." Ichabod arched his eyebrow and her and glanced down at Abbie, who shrugged her shoulders.

"What say you to a wager?" Ichabod asked, eyeing up the claw machine again. "If you can beat that infernal devil trap and get me the stuffed bear we will give you five minutes of our time." Abbie rolled her eyes and put her head in her hand.

Emma nodded and grabbed two quarters out of her pocket.They all crowded around the machine as Emma worked her magic. After a couple jiggles of the joystick and a forceful tap of the button, the little bear fell down the chute. 

Ichabod stared at Emma in wonderment. “How on God’s green Earth did you beat it?” Emma handed the bear to Icahbod and motioned for them to follow her to a table.

"Call it magic."

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson from Elementary will be joining the story later. 
> 
> I'll try to write more chapters when I can, but there are no guarantees.


End file.
